


Crazy in love

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke needs advice wooing people, M/M, do they?, do they??, ofc they do let's be real, they maybe fall in love, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need help with someone?"</p><p>Michael's brows shoot up. "You want to kill someone?"</p><p>The boy's eyes widen and Michael would laugh if it wasn't absolutely vital to maintain his poker face. "No! No, I..." the blond trails off and bites his lip.</p><p>"Ahh..." Michael says, nodding, when the realization dawns on him. "Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chaptered fic and im ????????  
> i dunno, probs gonna be a short one like a few k words but yeah  
> hope its ok

The bell above the door chimes and Michael looks up from behind the counter. It's been quiet in the shop for the past few days and he's honestly surprised anyone would even want to step in after the fiasco last week. The town priest probably told everyone Michael's a pawn of satan or something. Well, what can you do. Some people just can't accept the fact that witches aren't as bad as mythology and folklore has made them look.

But, anyway. There's a boy at the door, a pretty one too, with blue eyes and pink lips and mussed blond hair, and he looks at Michael skeptically for a few seconds before a glances outside like he considers leaving. And Michael won't have that.

"Can I help you?" he asks, as friendly as he can muster after being up since six am. He leans forward on the counter, weight on his forearms, and looks at the boy from head to toe, smirking when the boy blushes.

"Are you the witch?" the boy asks carefully after a moment.

Michael shrugs. "You see anyone else here?"

"I suppose not," the boy says. He still hasn't moved away from the doorway. "It's just... you look a bit young."

There aren't enough fingers in the world to count how many times Michael has heard that. He wipes his bright red hair away from his eyes and grins. "I'm a natural. Drove everybody at school nuts, ha." He doesn't mention how doing spells and potions is the only thing he's good at and there was no other choice for him - not that he would've chosen differently. "I haven't seen you around here," Michael says when the boy says nothing, "you new?"

The boy shakes his head. "No, I just don't come to this side of town often."

"Uh-huh." Michael taps his fingers against the counter. "But you're here now, because..?"

"Oh." The boy finally moves, comes close to the counter, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He looks around them and whispers, "I need help with someone?"

Michael's brows shoot up. "You want to kill someone?"

The boy's eyes widen and Michael would laugh if it wasn't absolutely vital to maintain his poker face. "No! No, I..." the blond trails off and bites his lip.

"Ahh..." Michael says, nodding, when the realization dawns on him. "Love." He leans back to go through one of the drawers, cursing internally because he really should keep his desk more organized. After a few moments he finally catches an edge of one of the papers and pulls it out, squinting his eyes as he reads through it. 

"Okay," he says, lifting his eyes up, "what is it that you need exactly? I've got talismans and potions to make you more appealing if that's what you want, though if this is about a specific person then I have to adjust them a bit. There are also something a bit more vague, like a good luck charm, or a talisman, but those can be real bitches if you lose them." He scratches his cheek and looks over the paper again. "And that's about that, 'cause the love potions and spells that have one hundred percent success rate are illegal." He clicks his tongue and sets down the paper, looking back at the other boy.

"I..." the boy says, frowning. "I'm not sure? I mean, it's just this one person I like, I just... This is stupid." He runs a hand down his face. "This feels like cheating."

Michael spins on his office chair once, not caring that his customer is apparently having some kind of moral crisis. "Like I said, strong love magic is illegal; you can't force feelings on someone. If you take a simple spell, it might give the other person a little push, but only if there's already some lovey dovey shit in there in the first place." He doesn't say anything about how it'd be easier to just tell the other person, because giving that kind of advise is bad for the business.

"Okay," the boy says. "How much... how much is one of the, uh, good luck things?"

"Charms or talismans?"

"Charms."

Michael hums. Money really isn't a problem with him, running the shop is more like a hobby than an actual source of income, and he has always ranged the prices according to how much of an asshole the customer is. This guy seems nice, though, and - if Michael's being honest - a bit pathetic, plus he's having a good morning. "Fifty bucks," he says.

The boy's jaw drops. "Are you serious?"

Michael huffs, rolling his eyes. "What did you expect? That this is a coffee shop? This shit ain't easy to come by and there's always the possibility that my eyebrows burn off when I do a spell, so yes, fifty bucks is a very reasonable price."

The boy pinches the bridge of his nose, then nods. "Fine."

Michael grins. "Also I need to see your ID."

The boy fishes out his wallet and looks at Michael questioningly. 

Michael makes grabby hands at the boy and smiles. "You have to be fifteen to buy this stuff."

"Do I look like fourteen to you?" The guy asks like he's been wounded. 

He does not, but Michael wants to know his name and age without having to ask, so. "Have to ask if you look like twenty or under," he says, although he never asks. It's not like he's selling cigarettes or alcohol here.

He takes the ID the boy gives him, and looks over it, snorting at the picture before checking the name and date. Luke Hemmings, he thinks, glancing up at the boy in question. Seventeen, not much younger than Michael. "Alright," he says as he hands the card back and accepts the money. "Lemme just get a pen real quick," he says, and starts going through the drawers again. The only thing he finds is a bright green gel pen. "This will have to do," he mutters and uncaps the pen. "Give me your hand," he says, motioning Luke closer. He grabs the boy's wrist and holds his palm up and draws a simple rune in the middle of it. He looks up at Luke and smirks before pulling the boy's hand closer and brushing his lips against his palm, letting the touch activate the charm. The corners of his eyes crinkle at the slightly scandalized look on Luke's face, and he lets go of the blond's hand, leaning back on his chair again.

"That's it?" Luke asks, staring at his palm. 

"That's it."

Luke turns to stare at him. "Fifty bucks?"

Michael bursts out laughing, and waves his hand. "True love has no price." He continues laughing when Luke looks betrayed, then forces himself to calm down a bit, sighing and still smiling. "If it's meant to be, it will. If it won't, come back and I'll make it up to you." He waves his hand again. "Now please go, I have shit to do."

He lifts his feet on the desk and watches Luke leave, amused. He wonders if the boy will come back, and if yes, with good news or a broken heart. 

Who the hell knows, he thinks, and knocks a stack of books on the floor with his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter wooo *high fives self* I'm awesome
> 
> Dunno when next chapter will be up but I've started it so... 
> 
> Also feel like this is a bit stupid but what else is new
> 
> Yeahhh

"Mom, I'm fine," Michael insists, holding his phone against his ear as he wanders around the store looking for eggs. "No, mom, it's 2014 that shit's illegal. Yes, I'm sorry, that... stuff. Uh-huh. Yeah, I've got food, I've got money, everything's fine." He grabs a pack of flour when he comes by it, puts it in his basket and continues walking, sighing as his mom continues interrogating him. "I've got plenty of friends... Well, Azrael for example," he says absently, turning a can of sauce in his hands before shrugging and putting it in the basket too. He gets a nasty look from an old woman standing by the pastas and wiggles his fingers at her. The woman looks quickly away and Michael snorts. "Of course he counts mom... because according to the media every witch has a cat, and I'm a basic bit- person." He finally finds the eggs and makes his way to the cash desk. "Listen mom, I gotta go, I'm- yes, I will. Yeah. Love you too. Bye."

He pockets his phone and starts loading his groceries on the counter, smiling at the girl behind the desk as she checks the items. She's a cute girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes, and Michael remembers her buying a tea mix for her injured knee a few weeks back. Something about playing football, Michael doesn't really remember, he was too busy trying not to laugh at the girl's boyfriend standing nervously by insect-filled jars that Michael keeps on plain sight just to creep people out.

"Your knee alright?" he asks when the girl hands him the change back.

The girl's smile brightens and she nods. "Yeah, thank you. I got back to play after a few days and the pain is completely gone. My coach still thinks it's some kind of a miracle, and I can't burst his bubble or he'll probably kick me out of the team."

Michael laughs. He really doesn't know how he ended up living in a town as strictly religious as this. "Fucking witchcraft," he says, gathering his groceries in his arms. 

The girl giggles. "I know right." She smiles. "Have a good day."

"You too. Come by if you need anything."

"I will."

Michael nods at her before exiting the store, adjusting the items in his arms so nothing falls. It's a two minute walk back to his shop, but he stops to talk to the old lady who always sits on a bench by the road. The lady likes him, because she's happy that there's another witch in town besides her. Michael humors her, even though she really isn't a witch, just a little senile, because she's nice and he likes the way people shy away from the two of them like they're about to blow the whole town up. Fucking idiots.

"Have a nice day, boy, and come by for some cookies when you're not busy. I've got a secret recipe," she adds with a wink, her pale blue eyes twinkling. 

"Sure," Michael says. "I'll bring that tea you like."

"You do that." She pats his hand and motions him to go. "Go take over this stupid town, it's about time someone did something about our stupid mayor." She sniffs. "Give him something that makes him sound like a frog, he already looks like one."

Michael laughs. "Will do."

They say goodbye and Michael leaves the woman to sit and mumble under her breath. He comes to the shop, opens the lock with great difficulty and pulls the door shut behind him once he's in. He makes his way to the back room and up the stairs to his apartment. He takes off his shoes and goes to the kitchen, putting the groceries in their places, before looking around.

The whole place is a mess, which is news to absolutely no one. He should probably clean up before his mom gets to make a surprise visit. Not now, though. Now he has something else to do. Michael taps his fingers against the kitchen counter for a moment, then checks that his cat has food and water and that the window is open when Azrael comes back from wherever he is, before going down to the shop.

He switches the sign on the door from closed to open and grabs a book from his desk, sitting on the chair behind it. He flips through the pages looking for something to occupy his mind with and starts reading on protection spells. After a moment of reading he grabs a mostly empty piece of paper and starts sketching one of the runes on it. It's not very powerful one, but annoying to anyone who tries to touch the item it's drawn on. Michael can't try it out, because the rune recognizes the drawer and lets him through, so he has no idea if it works or not. He activates it anyway, then reads on and sketches another few runes on different pieces of paper, setting them aside in a stack once he can try them on someone later.

At five he goes up, scratches Azrael (who has found his way back in) behind his ear, and makes a sandwich. He's sitting on the kitchen counter with Azrael purring on his lap and a mayo stain on his shirt, munching on the sandwich when he hears the door downstairs open. The bell chimes and Michael picks Azrael up, stomps downstairs with food in one and the cat in the other hand.

"Hello, pretty boy," he says when he sees Luke standing in the shop, "what's up?"

Luke watches as Michael puts Azrael on the floor and hops on the counter on top of the book and his sketches, still eating. "The charm didn't work."

Michael grimaces. "I'm sorry man. You know that isn't guaranteed to work. It's like buying an extra lottery ticket, although with a bit better odds."

"Yeah."

Michael stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. "You want to try something else? I can give you this one for free since you don't look like you have extra money lying around," he adds when Luke makes a pained face. 

"No. No thanks," the boy says. "I'm actually here for those candy things? I don't know what they are, my mum likes them, the ones that taste like music?"

"Alright." Michael hops off the counter and goes to the shelf where he keeps all things edible. "How many do you want?" he asks. 

"Two is good."

Michael grabs two bags of candy from the shelf and goes back to the counter. "Eight bucks," he says once he's back behind the desk, and accepts the ten dollar bill Luke hands him. "Hey," he says as he hands the change back, "would you mind touching this?" He picks up one of the papers with a protection rune on it and holds it towards Luke, who looks suspicious.

"Why?"

"I wanna try it out but can't do it myself," Michael explains. "It's not a strong one so it doesn't hurt. It's like getting a tiny electric shock, feels the same when you sometimes touch another person and bang." Or at least it's supposed to. 

"How do you know if you haven't tried?" Luke glances between the paper and Michael, holding the bags of candy close to his chest.

"I don't, but it either works that way or not at all. Runes this small can't go badly wrong; if they could I wouldn't let you try."

"Okay," Luke says after a moment. He reaches his other hand and brushes his fingers against the page. He pulls his hand back with a hiss and shakes it a few times. "Ow."

Michael grins and sets the paper on the desk. "Awesome. Thanks." He takes a moment to look at Luke who's still frowning at his hand. "Are you sure you don't need help with that girl of yours?"

Luke glances up at him. "Guy. And, um, no, I think I'll let it be."

"Are you sure? Because you could try it the other way around, I could do a courage potion if you want to like confess your feelings or something."

He starts going through his drawers before Luke answers. "It's a bit like being drunk, except not. You feel a bit bolder, but not invincible." He frowns when he finds the recipe nowhere. "I need a folder," he mutters, then ducks under the desk to check the papers lying around there. "Ah, here it is." He straightens up and flops back onto the chair, waving sheet in his hand. "Whaddya think?"

Luke is looking a tad confused, but after a moment he shrugs. "Okay. I could do that."

Michael grins. "Awesome." He takes a look at the ingredients needed. "It takes only like five minutes, and I need a hair from you if that's okay." He gets up and rounds around the desk, goes through the shelves on the opposite wall to find everything he needs.

Shredded thyme. Check.  
Dry raspberries. Check.  
Grasshoppers' wings. Michael glances over his shoulder that Luke isn't watching. Check.  
Fairy dust (or powder that Michael calls fairy dust, because he's not sure what exactly it is.) Check.  
Creek water. Check.

He puts the right amount of everything in a cup and walks into the backroom. "I need that hair now!" he calls, as he dumps the cup's contents into a blender in his mini kitchen. He motions for Luke to come in when the boy hovers in the doorway and reaches his hand up to snatch a hair from the top of the boy's head. Once he's got everything in, he puts the lid on the blender and pushes the button to turn it on.

"You want it to go or take it now?" he asks once he turns the blender back off.

"Um," is all Luke says. He scratches the back of his neck uncertainly.

"It takes a few minutes until it starts to work and then fades after four to five hours. So if you're not planning on talking to your crush today I can put this in a bottle and you'll take it whenever."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay," Michael says. He pulls a tiny blue bottle from the top shelf above the table and fills it with the contains of the blender. Once the liquid is all in, he closes the lid and looks for a pen to write Luke's name on the label.

"Here you go," he says as he hands the bottle over.

Luke looks at the bottle, turning it in his hand, before his eyes flicker up and he smiles. "Thanks."

Michael grins. "No worries man. Anything for young love."

Luke snorts. "You're not much older than me."

"True," is all Michael says. He takes the jug of the blender and puts in in the sink, turns on the faucet to rinse it. When he looks up, Luke is still standing there, following Michael's movements with his eyes. "You need something else?"

Luke shakes his head. "No... no. It's just," he shakes the bottle in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Michael says, "I told you it's on me since the charm didn't work."

"Oh, uh, okay." Luke clears his throat. "I better go then. Mum's probably wondering where I am." 

"Sure."

"Okay. Um. See you around?"

Michael smiles lazily. "Uh-huh."

"Bye."

Michael lets the water run as he follows Luke out of the backroom, and stops to stand beside the counter, watching as the boy opens the door and steps outside. He glances at the table where all his papers are in a mess and decides he better organize them now. He goes to turns the water off and starts working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust Michael to name his cat after gargamels cat
> 
> What a loser


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!! i promise ill update at least once a week from now on :)
> 
> hope this is okay

Josephine, the not-a-witch lady, places a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table in front of Michael and sits down on the arm chair opposite from him. She folds her hands on her lap and Michael smiles as he draws his knees against his chest, letting his tea cup warm his hands.

It's been quite quiet for the past week; he hasn't heard from Luke, and while it's not really that big of a deal - they're not even friends, they've met two times, and Luke's love life is none of Michael's business - Michael can't help but be curious and wonder. So he tries not to think about him too much, does what he usually does: spends time in the shop, watches Netflix, visits Josephine and takes care of the new cat Azrael had bought home one day (at first Michael had thought he had somehow cloned Azrael, but the different color patterns on their tails had proved him wrong - he wasn't sure if he was more disappointed or relieved because of it.) He has also tried to teach himself to keep everything organized; cleaning is not his idea of a good time, but so isn't spending thirty minutes looking for a pen.

"How's you garden?" Michael asks and takes a sip of his tea. There's no one in this whole town who could talk shit about Josephine's garden, it's absolutely wonderful and probably the main reason people believe she's magic. 

"It's great. The gardenias are really blossoming. I'd like to cut a few and put them in a vase, but they'd die too soon."

Michael takes a cookie from the tray and smells it before taking a bite. It's amazing. Mmh. "I could help you with that."

Josephine waves her hand and shakes her hand, her silver hair fluttering. "No, that's fine, dear. You have to be careful when working nature with magic. Sometimes she gets upset and stops being beautiful on its own."

Michael hums, nodding, and finishes his cookie. He drinks his tea and wonders if it'd be impolite to take another cookie this soon. After a moment he decides if he really wants another one, he'll take another one. So he does.

"How's your shop? Do you get many customers? I'd imagine it's a bit hard during times like this," Josephine wrinkles her nose, "especially in a town such as this."

Michael shrugs. "Shop's good. A few people come by daily, mostly the same people though. Mrs. Brown from the bakery always buys chocolate for her cake because she claims it's the best. I don't think she advertises it much though."

Josephine laughs. "She'd be stupid to. Just like your stupid to make such a big deal of yourself."

Michael squeaks. "I don't do that!"

"Yes you do," the woman says, smiling kindly. "You bought that shop and dye your hair red, and you have that silly cat who always comes under my window to meow. You're a brave boy, but also very stupid."

Michael huffs, frowning slightly. "It's just who I am."

She nods. "Yes, of course." She looks like she's going to continue, then shakes her head and reaches to pat Michael's knee. "Now I've upset you, that was not my intention. I'm just saying that you should be careful." She smiles and motions towards the cookie tray. "Another cookie?"

Michael grins and takes a cookie.

When he leaves an hour later, he kisses Josephine on the cheek and makes sure his seat is not full of cookie crumbles. Josephine insits he takes the rest of the cookies with him. She's says she's not supposed to eat much sugar - it's bad for her figure - and Michael tries to decline halfheartedly but ends up leaving with twenty cookies in a tin box.

Life could be worse.

\--

Two days later Luke comes back to the shop. Michael's restocking behind one of the shelves, but comes around, takes one look at his face and knows that the plan didn't go as hoped. He holds up a finger when Luke is about to say something. 

"Wait a second," he says, and disappears in the backroom. When he comes back he has a cupcake with blue frosting - one of the many he bought from Mrs. Brown's bakery - on his palm and he hands it to Luke.

"What is this?" Luke asks, staring blankly at the cupcake.

"It's just a cupcake," Michael assures him. "No magic, I swear."

He motions Luke to go sit in his chair and continues unpacking the boxful of items he had ordered. Luke sits eating quietly and Michael glances at him every once in a while between stocking the shelves. Ten minutes later he's got the talismans organized and he comes to the desk, sitting on the edge of it.

"What's up?"

Luke looks at his half-eaten cupcake for a moment before answering. "He likes someone else."

Michael sighs. "That's tough."

"Yeah." Luke shrugs. "But what can you do."

They're quiet for a while before Luke speaks up again, looking like he might start crying. "It's just... he's my best friend. And he says it's fine, that this doesn't change the way he thinks about me, but fuck, of course it does. I just hope I didn't ruin everything."

Man, Michael feels bad for him. And mad at himself for pushing Luke to tell the guy. He almost reaches to touch Luke's shoulder, but decides against it; he doesn't really know the boy. "I don't think you did," he says. "He needs a bit time to get used to the idea and you need time to get over him. Might be a bit weird for a while, but as long as neither of you give up, you're gonna be fine."

Luke hums, but doesn't look comforted. Michael can change that. Temporarily. 

"You want tea?" he asks.

Luke looks up, his blue eyes shining. "Magic tea?"

Michael lets the corner of his mouth curve upwards. "Maybe a bit."

Luke smiles. Not much, but a little. "Okay."

So, Michael gets up and makes them tea. He spends the rest of Luke's visit trying to make him feel better, and doesn't offer to sell him anything anymore. 

\--

"Please help me," Luke pleads, pushing his math book towards Michael. He has been sitting on Michael's chair for the last thirty minutes with his school books in front of him, whining, and Michael has tried his best not to laugh at him. He's not sure how he's supposed to get any work done when Luke has taken it to be his mission to come bother him every day - not that Michael actually minds, he likes company.

"What do you expect me to do? I dropped out of school, remember?"

Luke rests his cheek against the wooden table and pouts. Michael wasn't sure people even did that in real life, except maybe five-year-olds. "You must have something that can make me smarter, you know, a spell, a potion?"

Michael snorts. He takes the math book and runs his gaze across the two pages. "Yeah, sorry, I don't think there's nothing that could help you with... integral? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Luke whines.

Michael laughs at him. "Good luck." He tosses the book back on the table, then grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He draws for a moment while Luke keeps moaning, then thrusts the paper in front of Luke's face. "Touch this."

Luke eyes the paper with caution. "No. I'm not your lab rat anymore. I quit."

"Oh, come on, it's nothing bad."

"That's what you've said for the last... wait, every single time."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Please? I'll give you candy."

It shouldn't work. But it still does. Everytime. Luke has a sweet tooth and Michael shamelessly uses it to his advantage. 

Luke sighs. He doesn't reply, but pokes the paper, then groans and quickly pulls his hand back.

"Hot? Cold? What does it feel like?" Michael asks.

"Freezing," Luke mutters and rubs his finger agains his shirt to warm it up.

"Yes, good." Michael smiles to himself. "I don't know what I'm gonna use it for but it's great."

"Do you even need protection or do you just do this to mess with me?" Luke asks. 

Michael glances at him and rolls his eyes as answer. The other boy shakes his head and buries his nose in his book and Michael starts drawing another rune. It's not because he needs it, but someone else might. He already has guarded his building for everything he could think of. He hadn't done it immediately when he had moved in, or when people had heard that he was a witch; he had thought the thought of him being able to ruin people's faces with just the snap of his fingers would keep them away. Of course, two weeks after he had opened the shop some kids had thought it would be a good idea to climb through his bedroom window and set fire to his kitchen, so after Michael had chased them away with a flying lamp he had spent the night carving wards on the walls of his house and on the trees and rocks outside. Now, no one with bad intentions can get near his place, and everything throwable from rocks to lighted matchsticks bounces right off.

Michael has no plans to tell anyone about this, though. No one needs to know, and it's better if they don't.

Once Michael's done drawing, he puts the paper on top of Luke's book, and trusting Luke will test it goes to get the candy he promised the boy. He picks out the rainbow ones that make you see everything in shades of a certain color when you eat one, because they're apparently Luke's favorite. God knows why, because Michael knows the music ones even Luke's mom buys are the best. 

"Nothing," Luke says, when Michael gets back and drops the bag of candy on the table. 

"Damn." Michael picks up the paper and looks at the rune, wondering where he went wrong. He picks up the spell book and compares the picture in it and the one he just did. When he finds no problem with it, he goes through the spell part to see if he did something wrong when he activated it. "Ugh."

He recreates the rune and when Luke still gets no reaction out of it he huffs, frustrated, and throws his pen across the room. It falls somewhere near the shelves and Michael leaves it there as a punishment for being a useless piece of a tree.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna make something, you want?" he asks Luke, already making his way to the backroom and the stairs to his apartment.

"Sure," Luke calls after him, and Michael hears him sigh and turn a page of his book. He leaves the boy do his homework and goes upstairs to prepare some lunch. Or dinner if the clock is anything to go by (Michael's not sure, he hasn't eaten since breakfast).

He goes back down with two cups of instant noodles and places one of them on the table next to Luke's elbow. He hops on the table where there's free space and takes a spoonful of his food. It's too hot, so he taps the cup to make it cool down, then leans to do the same to Luke's cup.

"Someone called you," Luke says after a while. He takes the noodles and starts eating, all while frowning at his notes. Michael notices he has switched from math to chemistry and doesn't envy him.

"Oh? Huh. I'll call them later. Who was it?"

Luke shakes his head. "No, I answered, it was some guy asking about bracelets and whether or not you had gotten new ones. I told him your order came in yesterday and he said he'd come by tomorrow." He stuffs his mouth full and puts the cup down in order to write something down on his notebook.

Michael grins. "So, you're like my secretary now? Are you gonna wear glasses or something, I bet you'd look sexy." Luke looks up at him and Michael winks, waggles his eyebrows when Luke sighs an smiles.

"A thank you would've been enough, you know."

"Ah, yes, thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You're an asshole."

Michael snorts and snatches Luke's notebook from him. "Shut up and eat your noodles."


End file.
